The Princess Bride Disney style (AU Fan Fic)
by AvidMovieFan16
Summary: Parody of the 1987 film "The Princess Bride" with Disney characters. When the beautiful Rapunzel learns that her love Eugene Fitzherbert is dead, she agrees to marry the ruthless Prince Hans. But when Eugene rescues Rapunzel, they embark on an incredible adventure filled with giants, torture, monsters, escapes, fencing, true love, miracles and hilarity. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everybody!**

 **I've been thinking about doing a Disney and Princess Bride crossover for a while. It was originally going to be a Once Upon a Time and Princess Bride crossover (with Hook and Emma as Westley and Buttercup), but I decided to go a different route.**

 **Given that the film is PG-rated, I'm giving the story a T rating.**

 **Here's a cast of Disney characters as The Princess Bride characters:**

 **Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert and Rapunzel (from Tangled) as Westley and Buttercup**

 **Hans (from Frozen) as Prince Humperdinck**

 **Naveen (from The Princess and the Frog) as Inigo Montoya**

 **Dr. Facilier (from The Princess and the Frog) as Count Rugen**

 **Willie the Giant (from Fun and Fancy Free) as Fezzik**

 **King Candy (from Wreck it Ralph) as Vizzini**

 **Merlin and Madam Mim (from The Sword in the Stone) as Miracle Max and Valerie**

 **The Mad Hatter (from Alice in Wonderland, 1951) as the Impressive Clergyman**

 **OCs as Humperdinck's parents**

 **Lawrence (from The Princess and the Frog) as The Albino, Rugen's assistant torturer**

 **Maurice (from Beauty and the Beast, 1991) as the Narrator/Grandfather**

 **Chip (from BATB, 1991) as the Grandson**

 **Mrs. Potts (from BATB, 1991) as the Mother**

 **Yeah, that's three Princess and the Frog characters I'm using, but whatever. I thought of using Lefou as the Albino, but wasn't sure. I'm willing to make changes though.**

 **So, read and enjoy! Leave a review, favorite, and follow.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney. And I do not own The Princess Bride; all rights go to Rob Reiner, William Goldman, MGM, and 20** **th** **Century Fox. I just own my two OCs.**

Chapter 1

Chip sat in bed inside his room, playing with marbles and jacks.

The door opens and Mrs. Potts, Chip's mother and head housekeeper of Prince Adam's castle; came in.

"Hello, sweetheart;" Mrs. Potts greeted her only son.

"Hi, Mom," Chip responded; as his mother walked over and kissed her son on the forehead.

Mrs. Potts placed her hand on Chip's forehead, for temperature.

"Feeling any better?" She asks.

"A little bit," said Chip.

"Guess what," said Mrs. Potts.

"What?" Chip asks.

"Belle's father, Maurice is here." Mrs. Potts answered.

She pulls the curtains back.

"Mom, can't you tell him that I'm sick?" Chip asked.

"You're sick," Mrs. Potts pointed out. "That's why he's here,"

She sits on the bed.

"He'll pinch my cheek," said Chip. "I hate that,"

"Maybe he won't," said the head housekeeper.

Maurice enters.

"Hey, how's the sickie?" He asks.

Maurice walked over and just as Chip predicted, he pinched the boy's cheek.

Chip gave his mom a look that said, "I told you so."

Mrs. Potts sighed.

"I'll leave you two pals alone," She said and left the room.

"I brought you a special present," Maurice informed.

"What is it?" Chip inquired, curious.

"Open it up," said Maurice.

Chip unwraps the item, to reveal a book.

"A book?" Chip asks in disbelief.

"That's right," Maurice replied.

"This is a special book, it was the book my father used to read to me when I was sick…and I used to read it to Belle,"

"And today, I'm going to read it to you." Maurice sits down in a chair by Chip's bed.

"Does it have any sports in it?" Chip asked.

"Are you kidding?" The old man replied.

"Fencing, fighting, torture, revenge…giants, monsters, chases…escapes, true love, miracles…"

Chip seemed to be interested.

"That doesn't sound too bad," The boy said.

"I'll try and stay awake,"

"Thank you very much, that's very nice of you." Maurice said.

He takes off his hat and opens the book.

"Your vote of confidence is overwhelming."

Maurice put his reading glasses on.

"All right, 'The Princess Bride…by S. Morgenstern. Chapter One';"

"' _Rapunzel was raised on a small farm…in the country of Corona.'"_ Maurice read.

"' _Her favorite pastimes were riding her horse…and tormenting the farm boy that worked there. His name was Eugene Fitzherbert, but she never called him that.'"_

In the countryside of Corona, a beautiful maiden with golden hair and green eyes named Rapunzel, rode on her horse Maximus. Eugene, the farm boy was doing his duties on the farm.

" _Isn't that a wonderful beginning?" Maurice asks._

" _Yeah, it's really good." Chip said._

"' _Nothing gave Rapunzel as much pleasure…as ordering Eugene around.'"_

"Farm boy," said Rapunzel. "Polish my horse's saddle, I want to see my face shining in it by morning."

"As you wish," Eugene responded.

Satisfied, Rapunzel walked off; as Eugene watched her go.

"' _As you wish was all he ever said to her.'"_

Eugene was chopping wood when Rapunzel approached him, holding two buckets.

"Farm boy, fill these with water." She instructed.

"Please,"

"As you wish," said Eugene.

Rapunzel walks away and then stopped in her tracks. She turned around.

"' _That day, she was amazed to discover…that when he was saying, 'As you wish'…what he meant was 'I love you;'" Maurice narrated._

Eugene's brown eyes met Rapunzel's green ones for a moment.

The blonde girl went about her way.

"' _Even more amazing was the day she realized…she truly loved him back.'"_

"Farm boy," Rapunzel said, stopping Eugene.

The brown-haired man looks at her.

Rapunzel looks around the room.

"Fetch me that pitcher," She said.

Eugene walks over and reached for the pitcher.

"As you wish," He said quietly.

They both smiled.

At sunset, the pair stood face-to-face with another, in love.

As they kissed, Chip interrupts.

"Hold it, hold it;" He said.

"What is this?" Chip asked sharply. "Are you trying to trick me?"

"And where's the sports?" He added. "Is this a kissing book?"

"Wait, just wait," Maurice assured.

"When does it get good?" Chip pressed.

"Keep your shirt on and let me read," Maurice insisted.

"' _Eugene had no money for marriage…so he packed his few belongings and left the farm…to seek his fortune across the sea.'" Maurice resumed reading._

"' _It was a very emotional time for Rapunzel.'"_

" _I don't believe this!" Chip commented dryly._

Eugene and Rapunzel hugged each other.

"I fear I'll never see you again," Rapunzel said sadly.

"Of course, you will," Eugene assured.

"What if something happens to you?" Rapunzel asked, worried.

"Hear this now," said Eugene. "I will always come for you,"

"But how can you be sure?" Rapunzel asks with fear.

"This is true love," Eugene answered. "Do you think this happens every day?"

After hesitation, the pair kissed and hugged.

Eugene picked up his bag and left the farm.

Rapunzel watched him go.

"' _Eugene didn't reach his destination. His ship was attacked by the Dread Pirate Roberts…who never left captives alive. When Rapunzel got the news that Eugene was murdered…'"_

" _Murdered by pirates is good," Chip remarked._

"' _She went into her room and shut the door…and for days, she neither slept nor ate.'" Maurice continued._

Upon hearing the news of Eugene's murder, Rapunzel sat in her room alone, devastated by the loss.

"I will never love again," She vowed to herself.

 **A/N: Well, I hoped you liked it!**

 **In case you're wondering about the settings, Corona (from Tangled) is going to be Florin and Arendelle (from Frozen) is going to be Guilder. The Marshes of Morva (from The Black Cauldron) will be the fire swamp. The scenes with Maurice and Chip will take in place in Prince Adam's castle.**

 **Anyways, coming up Hans, Dr. Facilier, Naveen, Willie the Giant, and King Candy will appear in the next chapter.**

 **More soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I thank you all for being patient, I worked on other stories.**

 **Now, before I begin, thank you to Dinosaur Imperial Soldier for the favorite and follow. Glad you're interested in the story.**

 **So, let's get on with it!**

Chapter 2

Several years have passed since Rapunzel heard about Flynn Rider's death. Now, she found herself engaged to Prince Hans.

" _Five years later, the main square of Corona city…was filled as never before to hear the announcement…of the great Prince Hans's bride-to-be;" Maurice read._

Everyone in Corona gathered around to hear the news of the prince's soon-to-be wife.

Trumpets blared as Prince Hans and his parents, King Lance and Queen Cornelia appeared. Hans's right hand man Dr. Facilier, known as The Shadow Man stood on the balcony.

"My people…" Hans declared. "A month from now…our country will have its 500th anniversary. On that sundown, I shall marry a lady…who was once a commoner like yourselves…but perhaps you will not find her common now."

"Would like to meet her?" The red-haired prince asked.

"Yes!" The crowd shouted in response.

"My people, the princess…Rapunzel!" Hans announced.

Trumpets sounded and everyone turned to see Rapunzel making an entrance.

People bowed down as Rapunzel stepped forward, looking lovely as ever.

She wore a pale pink dress and her long, golden hair was styled beautifully.

Rapunzel glanced briefly at Hans.

" _Rapunzel's emptiness consumed her. Although the law of the land gave Hans…the right to choose his bride…she did not love him." Maurice narrated._

Later that afternoon, Rapunzel went riding on Maximus.

" _Despite Hans's reassurance…that she would grow to love him…the only joy she found was in her daily ride." Maurice continued._

Rapunzel kept riding until she got into the forest. When she came to a halt, someone asked "A word, my lady?"

Standing before Rapunzel were a trio of men: King Candy, former ruler of _Sugar Rush_ ; Naveen, and Willie the Giant.

"We are but poor, lost circus performers;" said Candy.

"Is there a village nearby?" He inquired.

"There is nothing nearby, not for miles." Rapunzel answered.

"Then there will be no one to hear you scream." Candy replied sharply.

Willie stepped forward and reached for Rapunzel.

The princess tried to scream, but was silenced.

Candy rips off a patch.

"What is that you're ripping?" Naveen asks.

"It's fabric from the uniform of an army officer of Arendelle." Candy answered.

"Who's Arendelle?" Willie asked, who was carrying a sleeping Rapunzel.

"The country across the sea, the sworn enemy of Corona." Candy explained.

"Go!" He commanded Maximus and the horse took off.

"Once the horse reaches the castle…the fabric will make the prince suspect…that the Arendelle is behind the abduction of his love." Candy continued.

"When he finds her body dead on the Arendelle frontier…his suspicions will be totally confirmed."

"You never said anything about killing anyone," Willie said.

"I've hired you to help me start a war." Candy pointed out.

"It's a prestigious line of work…with a long and glorious tradition."

"I just don't think it's right, killing an innocent girl." Willie said.

"Am I going mad, or did the word 'think' escape from your lips?" Candy snapped.

"You were not hired for your brains…you hippopotamic land mass!"

"I agree with Willie," Naveen piped up, jumping onto the ship.

"Oh, the sot has spoken!" Candy sneered; walking up to Naveen.

"What happens to her is not truly your concern! _I_ will kill her!"

"And remember this, never forget this…when I found you, you were so slobbering drunk…you couldn't buy brandy!" Candy yelled.

"And you," The short man turned to Willie. "Friendless, brainless…helpless, hopeless!"

"Do you want me to send you back to where you were…unemployed in Greenland?" Candy demanded.

He walks away.

Naveen walks over to Willie.

"That Candy, he can…fuss." The dark-haired man said.

"Fuss, fuss…I think he like to scream…at us;" said the ginger-haired giant.

"Probably he means no…harm," Naveen added.

"He's really very short on…charm," Willie finished.

"You have a great gift for rhyme," Naveen remarked, smiling.

"Yes, yes, some of the time." Willie agreed.

"Enough of that!" Candy ordered.

"Willie, are there rocks ahead?" Naveen asked.

"If there are, we'll be dead." Willie answered.

"No more rhymes, now. I mean it!" Candy barked.

"Anybody want a peanut?" Willie questioned.

Candy screams in frustration, as the ship sails on.

 **A/N: Okay folks, this is going to be the last chapter I'm posting because I start school next week.**

 **Until then, see you next time!**


End file.
